The Killer Sohma
by Blitzkrieg02Red
Summary: One girl, one note, one angry Sohma, but the killer lies unknown, until a mere hour later, the unthinkable following, the killer strikes.


**Introduction**

Note: _Killing In Style_ is a short one-shot dedication to my wonderful girlfriend Tuesie (Know as MakatoMai here on and a part of a belated anniversary/birthday gift that she deserves more than enough along with the countless, and priceless moments were share together I couldn't thank her more for. I love you, Tuesie! Our relationship is beyond words, and on our second coming year together, I know our relationshop will be beyond counting in years not soon enough, keep laughing and smiling, I wouldn't be here without you.

**The Killer Sohma**

Under the evening sky blanketed by the ominous storm clouds, silent against the howling autumn winds sat the Sohma residence, dinner minutes after being served. At the kitchen table sat the two Sohma's Kyo and Shigure, Tohru still busy working over the oven as Kyo and Shigure silently chewed into their meals, Kyo was uneasy tonight, with everyone gone, even though he would never admit it, it made him feel left out, asking Tohru to the Senior Prom didn't make things too much easier either. Shigure on the other hand, had a sequel to work on of a now famous book he published not too long ago dubbed "All Dogs Have Their Days". Nonetheless, Tohru was Tohru, of course, it wasn't that she was ignorant to the situation that the Sohma's were either down or busy, it was just her nature. To always do her best. Three quick knocks on the front door broke the silence, Kyo and Shigure's heads snapping up to the sound of it, their eyes staring towards it, Tohru being slow to react but dropping a pan a few seconds. "I-I'm sorry!" Tohru said quickly in apology, bowing and moving towards the door. When she would open the door, she wouldn't see a person, but a piece of paper folded in half, it obviously being a note of some sort. "What's this?" She said curiosly and cluelessly alike, taking the note into her hands as she shut the front door behind her, slowly walking back into the kitchen.

Outside of the Sohma Residence, you would hear a loud scream. Kyo and Shigure stood next to the more confused than scared Tohru, looking down to the note as she did, Kyo taking it a bit more seriously than Shigure did, the note reading: "Show me your body, Miss Honda." in red letters, smeared LIKE blood, or maybe it WAS blood. "Who the hell could have done this?" Kyo barked, as Shigure looked towards Tohru in concern. "Miss Honda, do you have any idea who could have done this?" Shigured asked softly. "N-no!" Tohru awnsered loudly, panicking at the same time. The unimaginable was now a reality, Tohru was the prey, the predator unkown. Kyo felt the worst, Shigure felt wasn't any better, and Tohru wasn't Tohru, Tohru was was afraid for herself, no Hana, Uo, or Sohma, for the first time in her life she was in the spotlight. There was a seemingly endless silence before it was broken by the sound of the front door opening, and wet feet stepping over the kitchen floor. Haru and Hitori side by side, stepping into the living room. "It's raining?" Kyo thought, "This is bad, really bad, I can't even tell if it's raining anymore..." Kyo continuing to speak only to himself in his mind, being interrupted by Shigure's voice. "You two side by side, that's a bit strange." "Is it?" Hitori spoke as he always would, Haru was white, and at the same time, he hasn't been black for months, at least in front of anyone.

"Did something happen?" Haru cocked a brow, a bit of annoyance in his voice, Kyo and Shigure were quiet as Tohru now. Tohru was scared, there was a first time for everything, but a second time for the same feeling, Tohru was scared even under the Sohma family's roof, she could only trust Kyo and Shigure now, everyone else even to her seemed suspect. "Actually, something did." Kyo said abruptly in reply. "Suspicious?" "Maybe I am!" Haru smiled towards the aggressive Kyo, he not even bothering to ask what was wrong, maybe he didn't know what Tohru was going through, or maybe he knew too well. Hitori was rather silent, but this wouldn't surprise you, the expression on his face would, smiling too, at Haru's side. "Shigure, you're never the one to point the finger, or am I wrong?" Hitori almost laughed. Shigure's eyes were hidden, just as Tohru was behind Kyo before he revealed his eyes again, no longer playful as they usually would be, but serious. "I can't say on that right now, what's important is-" With Hitori almost offended by Shigure's words, Haru decided to put them both out before things got any worse. "Whatever." Haru sighed simply, walking past everyone and slowly working his way up the stairs, Hitori almost following for a few seconds, but turning right before his feet met the stairs and walked into the dark hallway.

Kyo had the world to say, but even the sound of Hitori's door opening and closing seemed to stop him, the lightening flashed, the thunder crackled, and the power of the house was completely burned out. Tohru shook faster than her heart beat, Shigure and Kyo silent over her. "Great..." Kyo mumbled, looking down to Tohru now. "Everything's going to be alright, besides-" "This has to be a prank, a trick of some sort..." Shigure stared towards Kyo, Kyo almost oblivious to everything besides Tohru at this point, but what Shigure was saying was ridiculous to him. "A prank, a trick? Right, the only joke here is what you're saying." "Kyo, Haru and Hitori are-" "I don't care about-

!" Kyo snapped, but he would be cut short, the front door would open, a silloutte staring towards them through the pitch blackness. Tohru was estatic, she didn't know what to expect next, normally, she would be the one to talk the most, in fact, she hasn't ever seen Shigure and Kyo talk so much, seriously even. "The light?" Yuki's voice echoed towards the three of them as he shut the door behind him. "Up yours, Yuki!" Kyo growled. "We have more important things to worry about!" Yuki rolled his eyes, even now Kyo was getting on his nerves, it was more than obvious that he was under a lot of stress, but this didn't phase Kyo, not one bit, he was more worried for Tohru than before. And no matter how much he thought, he came down to one conclusion.

Kyo sat next to the blushing Tohru, she flat on her back on his bed. "Are you sure this is alright...?" Tohru almost whined, worrying that she was getting on Kyo's last nerve, the one of two only people she could trust right now, she was distant from the other Sohma's, even from Yuki. Kyo read this from the expression on her face, looking towards her now with a more comforting stare. "It's fine, this is for the best, whoever this 'person' is, he or she could be even a Sohma, that's what scares me the most. In an akward way, only 'a' Sohma has that good of an access to the house, even if it is the front door..." Kyo said calmly, his eyes fixed towards the ground, but this wasn't out of the ordinary when he spoke to Tohru, she knew this, so it was alright. "But I love the Sohma's, all of them, even you, Kyo..." Tohru said, being a bit timid with her words but every letter had it's meaning. "Yeah..." Kyo awnsered her quietly, looking towards her now, a different look on his face, a look nobody else could ever and would ever see. "The only reason I'm afraid, is because I l-love you too, Tohru... I mean-"

Kyo's eyes widened, not by what he was saying, but the sound of his window being pulled open, all he saw was a shadow, but what was in his hand drove him to scream. "Tohru, get the hell out of her, he has a knife!" He yelled as he sprung up, looking towards the shadowed figure, noticing now, he or she was wearing a cloak of some sort. Tohru yelped, it was the only thing she could do, the door to his room was locked, that or someone or something was holding it in place. "It's locked!" She screeched, turning around at the same second that she heard Kyo scream, she couldn't even tell which was which, all she saw was two bodies piled over one another, struggling against each other, the only color she would see now is red, the color smeared on the floor under the two, someone was bleeding. Tears ran down Tohru's face as if it were a waterfall flowing with anxiety and fear, diving towards the two, but stopping, the light in the entire Sohma residence flickering back on, revealing the predator, he was sprawled on the floor under Kyo, a white dress covered in lip stick sandwiched between the two, Kyo's glare melting into a confused one, Ayame looking up to him almost angerly, holding a nail file in his right hand. "So, this is what I get for trying to surprise you?" Ayame dramatically shouted towards Tohru, almost reaching out to her, Tohru locked in place, twitching, at least twenty strands of hair sticking up at the top of her head. "A pen or pencil was completely out of the question, so I used lipstick, and in my opinion..." Ayame ranted, but Kyo almost choking him, Tohru rushing towards the two nervously, but in an incredible amount of relief, but a new fear was lingering at her heart, the murder of Ayame Sohma, but Kyo's hands. Kyo truly was now, the Killer Sohma.

_"All of this for a stupid prom dress?"_

Let's be honest, I'm not the best writer, nor thinker, but I want you to know that you mean everything to me, Tuesie, and I couldn't emphasize how happy you make me, I hope this added even at least halfway to what you expected, I tried my best, but never forget my love always comes natural when it comes to you, there's no trying there. That makes us, beautiful, because when I look into the mirror I see a happy person, and for once I could smile honestly because I know it is all because of you. I love you, Tuesie!

As for everyone else, uh, I hope you liked my story!


End file.
